Nimportnawak
by Imagie
Summary: Parodie de CrossOver et hommage à Ron, qui fêtait son anniversaire il y a un peu plus d'un mois, que tout le monde a d'ailleurs oublié. Tout le monde? Non! L'auteur, qui s'amuse follement, le trimballe de ci, delà, pour son bon plaisir uniquement.


**Nimportnawak**

Il était une fois, dans le calme village de Loutry St Chaspoule...

« -Non, non, non, non! Ça ne va pas du tout, pensais le narrateur devant son écran, les mains à demi-levées du clavier de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle écrivait. C'est niais, petit, banal. Qui aurait envie de lire la suite, hein? On recommence. »

Un jour, au réveil de l'astre céleste rougeoyant dans une brume argentée, résidu magnifique de la nuit écoulée, le calme et pittoresque village de Loutre St Chaspoule...

« -Et merde, ce n'est pas ça non plus. Trop lyrique, beurk! A vomir! Aller, un tour de plus! »

Un cris déchirant traversa l'aurore sanglante qui s'agrippait aux les toits pentus du village de Loutry St Chaspoule...

« -Ça va pas, non? Le but n'est pas de faire fuir tout le monde avec des histoires de meurtre! Ça doit être calme, léger... »

Le mignon petit écureuil qui vivait dans le troisième arbre à sucettes en partant du bout du chemin de pain d'épice poussa un petit cris de surprise en écarquillant ses grands yeux humides ce matin là, en voyant devant sa porte un énorme morceau de barbe à papa-nuage à la rose...

« -Non, mais c'est quoi, ça?! Un écureuil qui mange de la barbe à papa dans un arbre à sucette?! N'importe quoi! Et pourquoi pas un oiseau qui se douche dans de la limonade, aussi?! Bon, reprenons tout! »

Un village dans la brume. Je jetais d'un geste mon mégot à terre et l'écrasais d'un coup de talon. Sale affaire. Du haut de la colline, je voyais la mer se briser sur les rocs qui bordait la falaise. Sale temps pour entamer un nouveau cas, surtout que celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement étrange. Je rajustais mon chapeau...

« -Ouais, bien sûr, une histoire policière! Mais j'en ai marre... Aller hop! N'importe quoi fera l'affaire... »

Un village, un gars. Un gars roux, même. Un gars roux en colère. Voilà pour le décor. Ce gars roux en colère s'appelle Ron Weasley. Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Et personne, de ses cinq frères et sœurs, ses amis ou encore ses parents, ne s'en ai souvenu. Alors, forcément, il est furieux. Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'exister sur cette terre, mais si en plus personne n'est là pour vous féliciter d'y être resté un an de plus, c'est carrément intenable!

Premier mars. Un mois de plus, et il aurait pu dire « Ah ah, je savais que vous feriez semblant d'oublier! Quelle bonne blague! » Et ses amis, confus mais heureux de cette échappatoire, auraient renchérit « Oh, oui, Ron, nous t'avons bien eu! Ah ah ah! ». Ils auraient rit tous ensemble, Ron ne se serait pas sentit seul et tout serait bien allé. Mais nous ne sommes pas le premier avril. Nous sommes le premier mars, et personne ne peut faire semblant de faire semblant d'avoir oublié.

Ron a dix-huit ans. Il traine vaguement chez ses parents en attendant d'avoir terminé ses études. Bizarrement, il est en vacances. Pourquoi? Ça arrange l'auteur, et puis de toute façon, cela fait toujours du bien, les vacances. En plus, tout le monde a déjà oublié son anniversaire, il ne va pas en plus devoir aller travailler, ce serait inhumain. En temps normal, l'auteur l'aurait démoli moralement, aurait été très sadique et méchante, et puis l'aurait réconforté comme la gentille fille qu'elle est. Mais nous ne parlons pas d'un vulgaire personnage secondaire, non, il s'agit de Ron! Il faut le traiter avec respect, douceur, gentillesse. Et pus, en plus, l'auteur en a marre d'être la sadique de service.

Ron traine donc chez ses parents. Il se demande si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, a pensé à son anniversaire. L'auteur, oui. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Cette histoire a déjà eu assez de mal à démarrer pour qu'on ne rajoute pas ce paramètre. De plus, l'auteur ne sait pas trop quoi lui faire faire, à ce pauvre Ronichou en détresse. Personne, habituellement, ne souffre d'un manque d'anniversaire, se serait plutôt le contraire.

« -Bon, et voilà, l'histoire-où-je-fais-genre-je-parle-de-Ron-mais-en-vrai-je-raconte-ma-vie. Je ne l'avais pas encore écrite, celle-ci, elle manquait. Et maintenant? Toutes les histoire qui me passent par la tête me semblent cliché au possible. Par exemple, la pire ennemis de notre petit Ronnounet est la seul qui se souvient de l'anniversaire du petit chou. Il lui souhaite, lui avoue qu'en vrai il l'aime de tout son cœur et ils forniquent activement dans les citrouilles d'Hagrid. Ah non, c'est vrai, pas d'Hagrid, pas de Poudlard dans cette histoire. En plus, penser à Hagrid avec un lemon, c'est un peu... Pire que penser à Carlos et ses chemises au beau milieu de l'acte. Je ne conseille pas. Bon, mis à part ces histoires bateaux et déjà vues... Après ce début chaotique, une suite du même ton ne serait-elle pas de bon goût? Ah ouais... Je révolutionne tout, d'un coup. Paf! Aller, let's go... »

Donc, Ron se baladait comme un gros pelo parce que personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire et qu'il était mécontent. Soudain, un lutin surgit de derrière le troisième arbre à sucettes en partant du bout du chemin de pain d'épice dans lequel vivait un mignon petit écureuil qui poussa un petit cris de surprise en écarquillant ses grands yeux humides ce matin là, en voyant devant sa porte un énorme morceau de barbe à papa-nuage à la rose. Il n'aimait que la bleue. Le lutin s'approcha de Ron et lui sembla tout de suite plus grand. Il avait les oreilles pointu et une combinaison bleue électrique. Il leva sa main et fit un signe bizarre avec, un signe que Ron n'avait jamais vu. Il dit qu'il s'appelait Spock et que Ron devait venir sur son vaisseau parce que Vulcain avait un problème. Ron le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il devait partir en mer pour un dieu grec dont il se foutait comme d'une guigne. Mais, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, ce matin là, et en plus, tout le monde avait oublié son anniversaire, alors bon.

Le lutin partit en courant et entra dans un terrier de lapin. Ron, hagard mais heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une occupation qui ne lui rappelait pas l'oubli par le reste du monde. de son anniversaire, le suivit en sautant la tête la première dans le même trou. Il se mit alors à tomber, à faire une chute phénoménale dans ce terrier de lapin qui lui semblait bien profond. Soudain, un lit qui remontait vers la surface le heurta de plein fouet. Ron regarda vers les profondeur du puits et vit qu'une chambre entière, étagère, lampe, chaise, bureau et oreillers, venait à sa rencontre. Il se mit à esquiver les divers objets qui sortaient du fond insondable du précipice. D'un coup, il sentit qu'il ne tombait plus. Ses cheveux paraissaient vouloir se décoller de sa tête tant ils étaient tendu.

Le jeune homme, intrigué, regarda partout autour de lui et remarqua que le pièce était dans le mauvais sens, et que ce qu'il avait prit pour un bibelot de mauvais goût était en fait le lustre. A peine eu-t-il fait cette constatation que la dite salle se retourna que qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol de marbre. Se relevant et se frottant la fesse droite, Ron chercha des yeux de grand lutin, qui avait visiblement disparu. En revanche, en face de lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde sortie tout droit du XIXe siècle. Elle s'approcha, regardant partout autours d'elle, et lui adressa la parole.

« -Excusez-moi, monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas vu un lapin blanc? Un lapin avec un gilet et une montre-gousset.

-Euh... Non, répondit Ron, doutant de la santé mentale de la jeune femme, et vous, n'auriez-vous pas vu un lutin géant habillé de bleu?

-Un lutin? Mais monsieur, l'es lutins n'existent pas! »

Ron faillit répliquer que les lapins avec un gilet non-plus, mais se dit que c'était probablement une moldue, egt qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier. Il se tourna et vit une porte dans le mur, dont il tourna la poignée.

Un fort vent régnait au dehors. Ron entra et referma la porte derrière lui, pour que la jeune fille n'ai pas froid. Il se trouvait en haut d'une montagne immense et très chaude. Des vapeurs sortaient des flanc du volcan sur lequel il était. Malgré le fait que sa vision soit brouillée, il aperçut, de là où il se trouvait, deux petites silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il s'approcha et découvrit deux hommes, un peut plus petit que Harry, pieds nus, qui marchaient bravement vers le sommet de la montagne. L'un avait l'air maladif.

« -Excusez-moi, leur demanda Ron en les accostant, mais où sommes-nous?

-Au Mordor, répondit le plus vaillant des deux. Nous sommes Frondon – il désigna son partenaire – et Sam, hobbits, et nous allons détruire l'anneau maléfique de Soron afin de délivrer la Terre du Milieux. »

Ron allait rétorquer qu'il ne leur avait pas demandé leur Curriculum Vitae lorsqu'on qu'un être rabougrit, à peine vêtu et squelettique apparu de nul part et le poussa dans le vide, la porte derrière lui ayant disparue.

Le jeune homme atterrit lourdement devant un personnage tout de noir vêtu qui le regardait au travers d'un casque en produisant un son de respiration exagéré. Il se releva lentement, fixant toujours l'homme. Derrière lui, il entendait un bruit étrange, une sorte de bourdonnement continu élétronique. Voyant que l'homme en noir ne bougeait toujours pas, Ron se retourna et vit une autre personne, beaucoup plus vielle que lui, minuscule et verte, qui tenait un long bâton de lumière verdâtre dans ses mains. Il avait de grandes oreilles poilues et rappela fugacement au jeune homme son grand-père. Le petit être vert le regarda puis effectua un bond prodigieux pour quelqu'un de sa taille et se plaça entre lui et l'homme en noir, qui avait dégainé un bâton lumineux rouge, semblable à celui du petit bonhomme vert.

« -T'écarter de mon chemin, tu dois, dit ce dernier à Ron d'un ton courroucé. L'empereur Vador, j'affronte!

-Silence, Yoda, cria le-dit Vador. »

Ron les regarda sa battre – ce qui consistait en apposant les bâtons de lumière l'un contre l'autre – et chercha des yeux une issue à cette folie. Depuis quand une grenouille se battait-elle avec une baguette colorée de deux mètres contre une machine à laver noire qui parle? Il nageait forcément en plein délire. Il regarda autours de lui, vit une porte en bois qui contrastait étrangement avec le reste du paysage métallique et sortit.

Un bruit terrible se fit entendre. Ron leva la tête et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte humide, couverte de lianes et autres végétaux. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions qu'un homme très sale arriva en courant et criant « Bon sang mais avancez! Courez! », lui saisit le bras et l'entraina sur plusieurs mètre. Il plaqua le jeune homme déboussolé contre la paroi de pierre et tout deux regardèrent un immense boulet rond passer sous leur yeux, qui les eut probablement écrasé si jamais ils s'étaient encore trouvés sur son passage. L'homme qui avait sauvé Ron se tourna vers lui, l'air assez satisfait, et lui tendit la main, remettant son chapeau en place de l'autre.

« -Indiana Jones.

-Ron Weasley, répondit, encore tremblant, le pauvre Ron.

-Enchanté. Que faisiez-vous ici? »

Ron allait se lancer dans un grand discours sur l'oubli de son anniversaire, le lutin et tout le reste lorsque le mur contre lequel il se tenait se mit subitement à l'avaler, et il tomba à la renverse.

Il s'abattit violemment contre le sol de bois. Énervé cette fois de toutes ces chutes perpétuelles, il pesta et roula sur lui-même, se redressant peu gracieusement. Il se trouvait sur un bateau gigantesque, abordait en son mât un pavillon noir de pirate et d'immense voiles de la même couleur. A son bord, personne, mis à part un homme qui marchait de long en large en parlant avec des sous-fifres imaginaires. L'homme aperçut Ron et s'avança vers lui. Il semblait complètement soûle, sa démarche était hésitante et chaloupée, mais le tricorne qui ornait sa tête ne laissait aucun doute quant à son grade : c'était assurément le capitaine d u navire.

« -Monsieur Sparrow, cria-t-il à Ron, que faites-vous?

-Rien.

-C'est bien que ce que je vous reproche! Briquer donc le pont, cela vous apprendra. N'auriez-vous pas vu ma cacahouète?

-Non, je n'ai rien vu, je ne briquerai pas votre fichu pont et je ne suis pas Sparrow, répondit Ron très en colère.

-Bien sûr que vous être Sparrow! Comme lui, dit-il est désignant un endroit totalement vide, comme moi! Vous êtes juste moins agréable au regard, mais vous êtes Sparrow! Et nous sommes tous bloqués ici... Ah, ceci par la faute cette jolie donzelle d'Elisabeth Swann et son preux chevalier casse-cou de Turner, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la compagnie des Indes et autres pirates poulpeux de Jones.

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Enfin, Sparrow, auriez-vous oublié ce qui a faillis nous perdre? Vous avez la mémoire courte, jeune homme! Souquez ferme! Je sais! Je vais donner une magnifique réception, et vous n'êtes pas invité!

-Je ne comprends rien, avoua Ron, fatigué de ces tabulations.

-C'est bien normal, mais voulez-vous que je vous dise? Moi non-plus. Nous sommes tous un peu fous, et c'est le plus fous des fous qui vous le dit, mon jeune ami! »

En prononçant ces mots, le dénommé Sparrow poussa d'un geste négligeant Ron, qui tomba par dessus la balustrade et recommença une de ces nombreuses chutes qui l'agaçait tant. Il faut bien, aussi, que l'auteur s'amuse un peu au dépend de son personnage, n'est-ce pas?

Ron atterrit sur un tabouret, juste à coté d'une jeune fille qui écrivait sur un ordinateur. Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis continua d'écrire. Sans le regarder, elle lui adressa la parole.

« -Salut, Ron. Alors, tu aimes mes délires littéraires?

-Quoi?! C'est toi qui fais tout ça?

-Oui oui. Je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup.

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter? Je n'en peux plus, là.

-Mais si, cette histoire touche à sa fin, de toute façon. Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui va t'arriver?

-Non, je verrai bien.

-Ah, au fait... J'avoue avoir un peu ris de toi à tes dépends, mais je voulais surtout te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonies, la jeune fille, qui n'était autre que l'auteur, se pencha et embrassa Ron. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait très envie, et puis que ben, voilà, c'était son histoire, aussi, et qu'elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Puis Ron se retrouva chez lui, au même point que quelques temps auparavant, soulagé. Il avait compris que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas vraiment vrai, juste un souhait de cette jeune fille qui avait besoin de rire, probablement, et qu'en réalité, personne n'avait oublié son anniversaire. Il rentra au Terrier, heureux.

Il vécu heureux et eut beaucoup d'enfants...

« -Ouiiiii, bien sûr, autant faire dans le bateau le plus bateau! Je sens que la fin de cet OS sera aussi dure que son début... »

Un soir, au levé de l'astre d'argent magnifique et des multiples âmes de lumières brillantes qui parsèment le ciel de nuit, dans le calme et charmant Terrier....

« -Et revoilà le lyrisme vomitif... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi... »

La bête ignoble continua de déchiqueter à belles dents le corps livide et sans vie, éclaboussant de sang les dalles. Le soir tombait, la lune était rouge, et rien n'arrêterait plus le monstre.

« -Quelle horreur! Mais je vais me faire psychanalyser, moi! »

Le mignon petit écureuil qui vivait dans le troisième arbre à sucettes en partant du bout du chemin de pain d'épice fut très heureux de rentrer chez lui, bien au chaud au creux du coton, ce soir là, le ventre plein de nuage-barbe à papa bleue et son adorable tête remplie de souvenir de douche à la limonade avec son ami l'oiseau chanteur.

« -Aaaah, le voilà, l'oiseau qui se douche dans de la limonade! Je savais qu'il finirait par se montrer... En attendant, mon OS ne se terminera pas tout seul. »

J'allumais une énième cigarette de la journée. Une fois le paquet vide, j'arrêterai de fumer, je le savais. Sale affaire. Mais la meurtrière était sous les verrous, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La justice. Il pleut encore des cordes sur le village en contre-bas. Sale temps. Je jetai ma dernière cigarette à terre, heureux de la fin de cette histoire sordide. Jamais plus je ne regarderai un arrosoir de la même façon.

« -Et voici la fin de l'histoire policière... Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée, moi? Non, ne répondez pas, je m'en doute... Mais quelle histoire de fous... Allez, le prochain est le bon! »

Un village, un gars. Un gars roux, même. Ron, les bras croisés sous la tête, qui regarde la lune. Pourquoi? Parce que ça plait à l'auteur, voilà pourquoi! Il songe. Quelque part, il y a quelqu'un de fou, de gentil mais délicieusement frappé, qui a pensé à son anniversaire. Il est content. Et l'auteur aussi. D'ailleurs, elle se voit dans l'obligation d'arrêter ici ce drôle de récit : elle a rendez-vous dans vingt minutes. Avec son psy.


End file.
